The present invention relates to self-gripping devices and in particular to a novel and improved self-gripping device which is operative to grip a receiving layer upon contact therewith in a self-gripping action.
Various self-gripping fasteners, particularly suitable for releasably fastening fabrics and the like are presently available. Typical of such fasteners is a self-gripping fastener assembly presently marketed under the trademark "Velcro" and which is in the form of pairs of fabric strips which are respectively sewn or otherwise secured to the opposing fabrics to be fastened together. In the Velcro fastener, multiple rows of small vertically extending open plastic loops are secured to the outer surface of one of the matching strips, while matching small plastic hooks are secured to the outer surface of the opposite strips. Thus, when the two opposing strips are press-contacted, the hooks on one strip link with the opposing loops so that the opposing strips are interlocked in a gripping action. The opposing strips may be released by pulling them apart with sufficient force to cause the above mentioned hooks to disengage from their corresponding loops.
While the above described Velcro fastener provides an effective gripping action, the cost of manufacture thereof is relatively expensive. Furthermore, it is apparent that a Velcro type grip requires that both of the opposing surfaces have matching Velcro type strips in order to effect an interlocking grip.
The present invention is directed to a fastener device which is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture and is advantageous over the Velcro type fastener in that only one surface is provided with fastener means.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical and simple fastening device operative to grip an opposing penetrable article. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fastening device which is made of notched metal wire and which is economical in manufacture, possesses superior strength properties, electrical conductivity, and is highly versatile in use.